


Mayhem

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath, Coming Out, Coping, Episode Related, M/M, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Během případu v New Yorku Morgan málem zemřel. Jak na to bude Reid reagovat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 4x01.

Morgan se zmítal mezi pocitem úlevy, že se mu to povedlo zařídit tak, že nikdo nepřišel o život, a nevěřícností, že si ti parchanti vybrali za svůj cíl ze všech budov celého New Yorku právě nemocnici. Byl vyčerpaný a ruka ho bolela, jak si ji narazil, když vyskakoval z té zatracené sanitky, a on pomalu překročil práh nemocnice, ze které sotva před půl hodinou odjel, s bombou prakticky za zadkem. 

Na vrátnici ho při dotazu na to, kde je jeho tým, nasměrovali do čekárny, a on tam zamířil, i když jediné, po čem v tu chvíli toužil, byla postel a dvacet hodin klidu, a věda, že ho jistě čeká velice bouřlivé přivítání. 

Byli tam, všichni, včetně Hotche, který ignoroval rady i žádosti lékařů a rozhodl se zůstat se svým týmem a počkat, až se Morgan vrátí, aby mu mohl vynadat za to, jak hrozně nezodpovědně se choval, a pak mu stále stejně klidným, ale určitě už poněkud vřelejším hlasem říct, že o něj měli všichni strach a že jsou rádi, že se mu nic nestalo. Seděli na nepohodlných plastových židlích v čekárně a dívali se na něj, všem se jim v obličeji zračilo vyčerpání a hluboká úleva, když prošel dveřmi, přestože jim Garciová určitě dala vědět, že je v pořádku. 

Slyšet a vidět je rozdíl. 

Ale Morgan si jich nevšímal – nevšímal si ani toho, že Emily vstala ze své židle a vyrazila mu naproti –klouzal po nich bez zájmu pohledem, aniž je vnímal, hledal toho jediného, který ho v tu chvíli zajímal, Reida. 

A pak ho našel. 

Mladík seděl na židli v rohu místnosti, ruce zaťaté v pěsti, v obličeji byl bledý, vlasy měl rozcuchané, jako by si do nich nesčíslněkrát zajel prsty v tiché bezmoci, měkce mu padaly do očí, ještě červených a opuchlých pláčem, ale už suchých a naplněných naprosto neuvěřitelnou směsicí intenzivních pocitů. Zoufalý strach, zdrcující úleva a všepohlcující vztek. 

Ty oči hořely, hořely takovým způsobem, když na něj Reid beze slova zíral, že se Morganovi sevřelo hrdlo. 

„Reide…“ vydechl těžce, hlas mírně chraplavý. „Já jsem…“

Reid potřásl hlavou a gestem ruky mu naznačil, aby byl zticha. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil, ale to se mu nedařilo, a tak po chvíli vstal ze židle a pomalu, na roztřesených nohou, a aniž by si všímal mlčenlivým pohledů ostatních členů týmu, k němu došel. Zastavil se těsně před Morganem, ani ne na krok od něj, a stále neschopný slova se na něj jen upřeně díval, v hrudi mu bublal vztek, zhluboka oddychoval. 

Morgan otevřel pusu a chtěl něco říct, chtěl mu říct, že se omlouvá, protože přesně věděl, jak jeho chování vypadalo z Reidova pohledu – jako dokonale nenaplánovaný a nezodpovědný čin, který přežil jen naprostým zázrakem – chtěl se mu omluvit, že o něj musel mít strach, ale už to nestihl, protože právě v tu chvíli zvedl Reid ruku a bez varování mu vrazil prudkou facku. 

Ten zvuk, který vydala Reidova dlaň při kontaktu s Morganovou tváří, zapůsobil na všechny jako prásknutí bičem. Bylo to tak nečekané, že na to Morgan nedokázal ani zareagovat. JJ zalapala po dechu, Emily pootevřela šokovaně ústa, Rossi překvapeně zamrkal a Hotch se jen mírně zamračil, když se na ně díval. 

„Ty idiote!“ zaprskal Reid rozzuřeně, oči se mu blýskaly, tváře měl mírně zrudlé. „Jak jsi jen mohl?!“ vyvřískl hlasem, který se lámal pod tíhou emocí. Jeho dlaň znovu dopadla na Morganovu tvář, než se starší muž zmohl na slovo. 

Hotch dvěma sebejistými kroky došel k nim – ostatní prostě jenom zírali na to, co se mezi jejich kolegy právě odehrávalo, neschopní něco udělat, nějak zasáhnout – a položil Reidovi dlaň na rameno, aby ho uklidnil, ale Reid ho od sebe bez ohlédnutí hrubě odstrčil, pohled stále upřený do Morganovy tváře. Nevnímal nikoho jiného v místnosti, díval se jenom na Morgana a v očích mu nečekaně zaperlily slzy, když ho téměř bolestivě píchl prstem do prsou. „Jak jsi to mohl udělat?!“ Hlas se mu zlomil a jedna slza mu sklouzla po pobledlé tváři. 

Nikdo neřekl ani slovo, ani Morgan ne. Jen se na něj pár vteřin nehybně díval, a pak mu – nevšímaje si ostatních lidí v místnosti – mlčky položil dlaně na ramena a přitáhl si ho do náruče. 

Reid tiše vzlykl a zabořil mu tvář do ramene. Paže mu obemkl okolo pasu a tiskl se k němu celou délkou těla, jako by zoufale toužil být mu tak blízko, jak je to jen možné. Látka Morganova trika pod jeho obličejem vlhla, jak se do ní vsakovaly jeho slzy. 

„Ššš,“ zašeptal mu Morgan do ucha, zatímco ho jednou paží pevně objímal a druhou rukou mu jemně shrnoval vlasy z čela. „Jsem tady…“ zašeptal, hlas slabý, chraplavý. 

„Myslel jsem, že umřeš…“ zašeptal Reid zlomeným hlasem. Nevzhlédl, jen se Morgana držel, tvář stále zarytou do jeho ramene, třásl se po celém těle, kolena pod ním podklesávala a nebýt toho, že ho Morgan objímal, nejspíš by upadl. Jeho tmavé vlasy šimraly staršího muže na krku. Ztěžka polkl. „Myslel jsem, že už tě neuvidím,“ zamumlal a konečně zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. 

Kdesi za nimi, zcela zapomenuti, nejistě postávali ostatní členové jejich týmu a trochu rozpačitě po nich pokukovali. Garcia se jemně pousmála, zatímco Emily se kousala zamyšleně do rtu a přemýšlela, jestli by neměli raději odejít, aby nerušili tak důvěrný okamžik mezi jejich kolegy, ale zdálo se, že ostatní nemají nejmenší zájem jít pryč, místo toho se na oba muže jenom fascinovaně dívali. 

„Já vím, já vím…“ zamumlal Morgan zastřeně, oči zvlhlé. „Promiň mi to, prosím…“ Pomalu vzal Reidovu tvář do dlaní, dívaje se mu zblízka do očí. „Promiň mi to…“ vydechl. A pak se k němu sklonil a políbil ho. 

Emily zamrkala. Hotchův obvykle dokonale klidný, kamenný výraz zmizel a jemu spadla brada. Dva jeho agenti se tady – uprostřed nemocnice – objímali, Morgan měl paže obemknuté okolo pasu mladšího muže a ten ho na oplátku objímal kolem krku, a aby toho nebylo málo, vášnivě se líbali. Potřásl nevěřícně hlavou. 

„Ach, moji chlapci,“ zavrkala Garciová, v obličeji výraz naprostého uspokojení. „Moji dva chlapci konečně vyrostli.“ 

„Tohle je teda rozhodně nečekaný zvrat událostí,“ prohodil Rossi pobaveně. 

Morgan pohladil Reida po tváři a neochotně ukončil polibek, ale neodtrhl se od svého kolegy úplně, namísto toho ho s pohledem upřeným na jeho obličej jemně chytil za ruku a propletl s ním prsty. 

Reid se s námahou pousmál. „Už nikdy nic takového nedělej. Protože pokud ano a přežiješ to, zabiju tě,“ varoval Morgana výhrůžně, zatímco si hřbetem volné ruky stíral z tváří poslední slzy. 

Rossi se hořce uchechtl. „Ještě jednou něco takového uděláš, Morgane, a zabiju tě _já_ ,“ opravil Reida dokonale vážným hlasem. Morgan s Reidem se k němu otočili, oba mírně překvapení faktem, že jsou tam s nimi i ostatní a že viděli nejen jejich malou výměnu názorů, ale i to, co následovalo po ní. Reid zrudl a sklopil pohled. „Nebylo tady s ním k vydržení.“ 

Reid se rozechvěle zachichotal. Morgan ho objal kolem ramen, očividně spokojený sám se sebou. „Je _tak_ hezké vidět, jak se o mě přetahujete,“ široce se zazubil. 

Hotch protočil oči. Morgan byl prostě typický… Morgan. 

„Nemysli si o sobě tolik,“ mírnila Garcia Morgana srdečně. „Nebo se přidám. A víš, že já vždycky vyhraju, že? A určitě taky víš, že to, co bych ti udělala, by rozhodně nebylo příjemné.“ Sjela ho kritickým pohledem, ale pak se šťastně usmála a vrhla se mu okolo krku. „Jsem tak ráda, že jsi v pořádku!“ Odtáhla se od něj a spiklenecky ho plácla po rameni. „Sluší vám to spolu. Proč jsi mi něco neřekl, můj princi z pohádky?“ zeptala se ho vyčítavě. 

„Protože bys mi nedala pokoj, dokud bys mě nedonutila, abych ti vyklopil všechny detaily,“ vysvětlil jí pobaveně, přitáhl si Reida k sobě a letmo ho políbil na spánek. „A k tomu se rozhodně nechystám.“ 

Garciová se teatrálně chytila za srdce. „Au. Tohle bolelo, Dereku,“ upozornila ho. 

Morgan se ušklíbl a schytal za to od ní další plácnutí, tentokrát silnější a skoro bolestivé. „Hey!“ ohradil se. 

„Garci!“ zarazil ji Reid obranářsky. „Nebij ho, to můžu jenom já.“ 

JJ trochu překvapeně pootevřela ústa, zatímco Hotch s mumláním, které znělo podezřele jako „myslím, že nemusím vědět všechno“, odvrátil pohled. 

„No tak,“ Morgan povytáhl pobaveně obočí. „Slyšela jsi doktora.“ 

„Jo. Slyšela jsem _tvého osobního_ doktora,“ usmála se Garcia potutelně a zamířila ke dveřím. Na prahu se ještě otočila a škádlivě na něj zamrkala. „A ty si zapamatuj, že pokud mi ty úžasné, žhavé a šťavnaté detaily neprozradíš ty, vytáhnu je z tvého přítele.“ 

„Toho jsem se přesně bál.“


End file.
